<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say Your Prayers by magatsuslut (saccharine_saint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750381">Say Your Prayers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharine_saint/pseuds/magatsuslut'>magatsuslut (saccharine_saint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, hint of a hint of a breeding kink? i guess?, hopefully SOMEONE gets a kick out of it, i cannot emphasize enough how absurdly self indulgent this stuff is, more tags to be added as more chapters are added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharine_saint/pseuds/magatsuslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au where adachi became a priest instead of a cop and has trouble controlling his lustful feelings for a certain parishioner. lucky for him, the object of his affections seems to have a thing for priests!</p>
<p>afab fem reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Tohru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wasn't going to include this chapter initially and was instead going to get right into the smut but um. i feel like i need to explain why exactly adachi would ever be in this position in the first place. and perhaps im taking some liberties with his character for the sake of wanting this au to exist because it is EXTREMELY self indulgent. itll get spicier in the next chapters (including this one, i plan to have 3 or 4 chapters? we will see)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tohru Adachi should not be a priest. Truth be told, he doesn't really even believe there's a god. Maybe he did once, but not now. Over the years, he had become disillusioned, jaded, and a little regretful about the path he had chosen. He wasn't always like this, but the years of hearing people confess to their petty wrongdoings had changed his ambivalence towards others into disgust and contempt. Not to mention the mundanity of his daily life as a priest. Perhaps it was his ambitious streak and a latent thirst for power that motivated him to the priesthood initially– after all, what's more empowering than a whole slew of people entrusting their eternal souls to you? But the church lacked the upward mobility he sought, and all of his hard work and restraint seemed to amount to nothing. Adachi was bored senseless, but he had worked too hard and put too much time into getting where he was now to abandon his position.</p><p>He wouldn’t step down, but he no longer wanted to follow the rules set forth by his vocation. Living a life of chastity and restraint had only made his hunger worse– the years of studying and depriving himself of any fun had grown too frustrating. So he started indulging: fine food, expensive alcohol, and, perhaps most scandalous, sins of the flesh.</p><p>It was his particular weakness to his carnal desires that drew him to you. The first time he saw you, he thought your outfit looked more fitting for a whore than a churchgoer. The hem of your dress was far too high, the neckline far too low. He couldn’t help but think about how nice your lips would look wrapped around his cock. Despite how you looked, something about you seemed so delectably genuine and innocent. World-weary as he was, he wanted a taste of that naivety. Everything about your presence only worsened the ever growing lust which he now had little desire to contain.</p><p>You kept him awake at night with obscene thoughts: your soft thighs pressing against him, your legs trembling as he pounded into you. His hips would leave bruises for you to remember him by, evidence of your sins. He would cum inside you over and over until he was satisfied– and considering how long he had waited to do this to you, that could take awhile. It had become routine for him to fantasize about you before bed, even if he had other things to do. Responsibilities be damned, the need to cum was stronger.</p><p>He saw you after mass earlier today, looking as tempting as ever. His mind returns to the way your dress clung to your curves as he lies in bed, unable to ignore the erection he had been trying to hide before. He closes his eyes as he begins to stroke himself. You just look so good on your knees. So pious and pretty and at just the right height for him to shove his cock into your mouth. He can't stand to hear a slut praying in his church with the word of God on her tongue; he'd have to make sure you were pure enough to have earned that privilege. Purification would come through repentance and punishment, of course. His grip around his cock tightens as he imagines spanking you until your ass is bruised; he can hear you begging for mercy and forgiveness.</p><p>He strokes his cock feverishly now, chasing that sweet release as he imagines how tight you would be cumming around him. He would fuck your oversensitive body until he had his fill of you. And you would love every second of it. The image of you moaning and crying underneath him sends him over the edge and his hips buck up into his hand as his cum dribbles down onto his fingers. He wishes it was your skin covered in his cum as he feels a wave of sleepiness hit him. He wipes his hand on the sheets beside him, too tired to get up and properly clean himself off.</p><p>Before sleep overtakes him, Adachi silently renounces his priestly vows in favor of a new vow: he <em>will</em> get his hands on you– all of you-- by whatever means necessary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adachi sighs as he stares absentmindedly at the swirls in the dark wooden panels of the confessional. Another tiring day of hearing people talk about all the stupid to downright abhorrent shit that they do. If there was any job to dissolve a person's faith in humanity, this was it. The clicking sound signalling heeled footsteps entering the booth shakes him out of his reverie as he adjusts his posture to prepare for another round of asinine bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It's been… well, it's been a long time since I last went to confession."</p><p> </p><p>Adachi usually can’t recognize the penitent on the other side of the screen; he has too many parishioners to keep up with and an apathetic disposition to make matters worse. Even so, he can tell that it’s you speaking. Your voice is distinct to him, especially since you make it a point to talk to him every Sunday. He loves the sound of you and often hears certain words or phrases lingering in his mind after your conversations. Especially the sound of his name in your mouth. There's a barely-concealed nervousness in your voice now. He’s never heard you nervous, but he likes it.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs, light and reassuring. "That's alright. I'm just pleased that you're here at all. You can confess to me at your own pace, I'm here to guide you through it."</p><p> </p><p>You smile at that. His soft voice makes you feel safe, despite the vulnerable position of kneeling in front of someone like this. The screen between you certainly helps. Still, there's embarrassment you can't shake. Why did it have to be <em> him </em> hearing your confession today? You would prefer anyone else, but here you are, and there he is. You reassure yourself with the fallacious thought that you're too insignificant for him to possibly recognize your voice.</p><p> </p><p>You list off your sins in a general sense, not going into too much detail. Nothing major or exceptionally embarrassing. You gave some bullshit lie about why you were late to work to get out of trouble. You laughed when some asshole you knew had his car break down. You shoplifted some lipstick one time. It's been too long to remember everything anyway, and he seems to understand that. You conclude your list and wait for the courage to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all you wish to confess?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Father. There's something more recent and... more troubling."</p><p> </p><p>"I see. You can continue when you're ready."</p><p> </p><p>You toy with the hem of your dress and stare at your lap. Not like there are any eyes on you to avoid, anyway. But it feels like there are. You can just imagine Adachi's dark eyes staring you down from the other side, a gentle smile playing at his lips while he patiently waits to hear what you desperately want to avoid telling him. The thought makes you shiver.</p><p> </p><p>"I have these thoughts I can't get out of my head. They're even more vexing than any sins I've actually committed. It's not like I would, or could, act on them. It's just upsetting."</p><p> </p><p>Adachi casts a sidelong glance at the grate in the screen. It's mostly opaque, so he doesn't see much. He was hoping he might catch you looking flustered as you kneel before him. If only he could move that grate aside and shove his dick into your mouth without you even objecting. Oh well. At least hearing something juicy about you might be fun. Even if it isn't blackmail material, having any kind of leverage over you would please him. He tries to hide his smirk from coming out in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on."</p><p> </p><p>"I have these inappropriate thoughts. Thoughts about someone I shouldn't be with. Someone who would never have me anyway. I've been lustful and… I suppose I've acted on those thoughts to an extent."</p><p> </p><p>He licks his lips, trying not to sound too excited. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I, um, I masturbate to fantasies about this man."</p><p> </p><p>"How often?" In his excitement, the words come out of his mouth quickly. He's too thrilled to hear you share your licentious secrets to even entertain the notion that you could be talking about someone other than him.</p><p> </p><p>You pause, caught off guard by the question. "Most days… Sometimes multiple times in a day."</p><p> </p><p>He’s glad you can’t see the twisted grin on his face. "That's nothing that can't be forgiven, my dear." There's something sultry in the way he addresses you; you press your thighs together in a futile effort to hide how aroused you are. "But, why is it you can't act on your fantasies? I need to know the nature of this, ah, <em> forbidden </em> desire."</p><p> </p><p>"This is going to sound awful. But the object of my desires is a holy man. Someone so chaste and committed to God wouldn't do the things I want. That's a good thing, of course, but… I just don't know how to deal with it."</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh. </em> "And do you have these lustful thoughts in church?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Father."</p><p> </p><p>A pang of desire shoots through him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are these fantasies like?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm– I'm afraid to tell you."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll do it if you want forgiveness." It sounds more threatening than he intended. You curse yourself as you feel heat pooling between your legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Father." The desperation in your voice is delicious. "I think about him making love to me on the altar–"</p><p> </p><p>"Making love to you? Or fucking you?" The profanity is simultaneously jarring and alluring, coming from lips you thought were purely in service of the sacred.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking."</p><p> </p><p>"Continue."</p><p> </p><p>Your voice is shakier now. "I think about him fucking me on the altar, and fucking my mouth when he sees me on my knees and praying." Funny, he had thought about the same thing. Hearing it come from you makes it <em> so </em> much sweeter. He palms his cock through his pants– the tension is too uncomfortable to wait, it's not like you could see him anyway. "I wish he would cum inside me, I bet there would be a lot with how restrained priests must be. Maybe the pleasure would outweigh the guilt." He exhales a shaky breath, anxiously awaiting for you to continue. "I want forgiveness but I want my forgiveness to come through punishment. Rough, physical punishment." You laugh wryly. "Though, I suppose it's not really punishment if I'm enjoying it, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>His cock twitches under his hand. He's certain he could provide exactly the kind of punishment you need. It would be so satisfying to bend you over his knee and give you a good spanking. Once, he had heard that the confessional booths were introduced as a way to ward off the temptation to touch the parishioner. He curses whoever it was that anticipated how much he would want to feel you up after hearing all your dirty thoughts. He quietly clears his throat before speaking. "Sins you've only thought about committing are less severe than sins you've actually committed... Unless you actually intend to provoke these things?" He speaks softly, but he sounds a bit breathless.</p><p> </p><p>You pause, your hands shaking from an awful mix of shame and excitement. "I confess I make an effort to seduce him. I wear immodest clothes, I make excuses to talk to him, I shiver at his touch even though his intentions are pure and chaste." He grins when he realizes you must be talking about him. He's the only one you come to talk to after mass; he's possessive enough that he would have noticed if that were not the case. You're so wrong about his intentions that it's almost funny. Every time he shakes your hand in that characteristic way that priests seem to do, your hand sandwiched between both of his as he wishes you a blessed week, his fingers linger just a second longer than they do for anyone else. When he places the Eucharist in your mouth, he makes a point to graze your tongue as he withdraws his fingers. His thoughts are far from chaste every time he feels the warmth of your soft skin, and it delights him to know that you find it just as tantalizing.</p><p> </p><p>Words continue to spill out of your mouth, this time more hurried and anxious. "I'm the worst kind of sinner because I want to bring a man of God down with me." Your voice cracks. You're… crying. He wishes he could see it. Maybe he'd lick your tears up for you while he fulfilled your perverse desires.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he a priest at this church?"</p><p> </p><p>You sniffle, inhaling a slow breath before continuing to speak. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps you should go to another church then," he replies coldly.</p><p> </p><p>"Father, I'm too weak. I couldn't."</p><p> </p><p>"You poor thing." There's a condescension and pity in his voice you've never heard before. "You'll just have to strengthen your resolve then. Can you do that? Will you be good for me?" Your pussy clenches around nothing. Why did that sound so sensual coming from him? And shouldn't he ask you to be good for God instead? Not that you mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be good for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful. You are forgiven, but you'll have to continue to repent. Go into the chapel and recite the Act of Contrition, and pray sincerely to God for help in overcoming these lustful thoughts. And don't touch yourself anymore." He says it with a smirk, knowing now that you're too much of a slut to follow his orders.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Father."</p><p> </p><p>"You're free to go, unless there's anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Father."</p><p> </p><p>"May you go in peace." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." You are hesitant to exit the confessional, not wanting others to see how red your face is and somehow divine how depraved you are. You wipe away your guilty tears before standing up and exiting. The chapel is eerily silent when you enter, and you're grateful to be free from the penetrating gaze of other sinners. You get on your knees once more, reciting prayers in hushed tones with little feeling or intent behind them. Without the resolve to draw yourself away from temptation, every pretty word begging for forgiveness feels empty. The uncomfortably wet fabric of your underwear further distracts you and you just know that, despite Adachi's instructions, you're going to relieve that aching between your legs as soon as you get a chance. You feel no less guilty as you rise to exit the chapel; if anything, you're even more aware of your hypocrisy than ever. You dip your fingers in holy water and cross yourself before stepping out of the chapel, reciting one last set of familiar words, but this time with feeling: </p><p> </p><p>"My words fly up, my thoughts remain below: Words without thoughts never to heaven go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there will be actual smut in the next chapter, just had to include obligatory saucy confession scene! im sure this is inaccurate bc i -- like reader-- havent gone to confession in almost 10 years seeing as im not religious so the details are fuzzy, but whatevs. its blasphemous enough anyway, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knowing now that his desire is reciprocated, it takes all of Adachi's self control not to pull you aside and fuck you in some storage closet whenever you approach him for idle chitchat. You feel extra guilty seeking him out after you confessed to him and couldn't obey his instructions, but the promise of something happening between you two, however unlikely, overrides the guilt you feel. You reassure yourself that confessions are anonymous, so there's no way he could know your true intentions anyway.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time that it comforts you, anonymity frustrates you; you desperately want alone time with Adachi, and not behind a screen. You long to feel his touch and to hear him say your name in that strangely compelling voice of his. You decide to go to church at night instead of your usual Sunday morning visit in hopes that something about the atmosphere and the sparser attendees will embolden you– or him– to make a move. You sit through the mass impatiently, unable to stop your anxious fidgeting. The sound of his voice soothes your discomfort somewhat. He's so gentle and kind and, even if he had to reject you, you suspect he would do it in the nicest way possible. But then you remember how snappy and cold he sounded when you confessed to him and you shiver. The cruelness in his voice was far more alluring than you'd like to admit.</p><p> </p><p>You space out for the majority of the hour, saying the right words at the right time while your mind wanders far from the church. Before you know it, you’re in line to receive communion from the man himself. You do the sign of the cross as you approach the altar, and he raptly watches as your lightly trembling fingers go across your chest. You open your mouth, only able to look up at him briefly before averting your eyes out of shame. Before your confession, Adachi would have thought your downcast eyes were a gesture of pious humility. The slightest hint of a smirk teases at his lips now that he knows the true reason for your bashfulness. His finger slides off your tongue tantalizingly, and you have half a mind to wrap your lips around his finger and trap it in your mouth. But you don't. You just walk back to the pew and wish that you did.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ceremony passes quickly. It's not long before you realize the music has long since faded and you're the only one not walking out through the tall arched doors. You look around in hopes that you can find some way to occupy yourself until you summon the courage to speak to Adachi. The high ceilings make you feel smaller than usual tonight. You start walking toward the stained glass windows to make your presence appear more purposeful: you're just enjoying the artistry of the architecture, not thinking about getting fucked by a priest. You know it's probably inappropriate to do so, but you stretch out your fingers to feel the cool surface of the stained glass. Even now, you're touching things you shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you lost, little lamb?"</p><p> </p><p>You nearly jump, too caught up in your thoughts to notice that the man you were thinking about is right behind you. You turn around to see him out of his ceremonial robes and wearing all black, except the white of his collar. It's hard to discern whether his tone is concerned or condescending. He stalks out of the shadows of the dimly lit room and towards you. His footsteps stop a short distance away, far enough to stay out of your personal space but close enough for you to feel a bit nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not lost. Just enjoying the atmosphere of the church at night. It's beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is. And it's not the only beautiful thing I see." You blush as he smiles innocently, though you think you catch a mischievous glint in his eyes. It's probably just the candle light. He notices how red you are and jumps to his own defense. "What? I'm allowed to appreciate the beauty God has made. And you're absolutely lovely…" You're speechless, but thankfully Adachi likes to talk. "You really shouldn't be dressing like that though. The tight dresses, the low necklines. People will get the wrong idea about you."</p><p> </p><p>You look down and nervously fiddle with the hem of your dress. "What kind of idea will they get, Father?"</p><p> </p><p>"That you're a slut. A heathen who doesn't care what others think." He says it with a gentle smile; if you hadn't heard what he had said, you might assume he was praising you. You open your mouth to defend yourself but shut it again because you can't contest his point in good faith. <em>Mea culpa.</em></p><p> </p><p>Seeing no objection, Adachi continues his verbal onslaught. "You're just asking for trouble, coming to me alone like this while you struggle with licentious desires."</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widen. "How do you…?"</p><p> </p><p>Adachi simply smirks. Your heart drops into your stomach as you realize that he must have recognized you when you confessed to him. He's known this whole time. He circles around you like a predator considering how best to capture his prey.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you really think I wouldn't recognize that sweet voice of yours? Have a little more faith in me, dear. You'll find I'm capable of a lot more than you think. For example…"</p><p> </p><p>He approaches you from behind and his hands are on you in an instant. One hand tangles in your hair and pulls your head to the side, the other rests at your waist. He plants tender kisses to the side of your neck, much gentler than the fingers pulling your hair. Even through his clothes, you can feel his cock pressed up against you. Something about the care put into each kiss makes the guilt worse. That doesn't stop your pussy from dripping with arousal after finally getting the attention from him that you had been craving. Still, you're hesitant to melt into his touch.</p><p> </p><p>His breath is hot against your ear, his voice barely above a whisper. "What's wrong? Didn't you want this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but– we shouldn't. It's sinful."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the one who gets to decide that. Your salvation is in my hands," he snaps. The hand at your waist travels further down, holding your hip now. His voice turns gentle again. "Don't worry so much, little lamb. There was plenty of kissing in the Bible, though maybe a sinner like you doesn't remember. I'm just showing you the love you need to return to the fold and be a good Christian again. That's what you want, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Father."</p><p> </p><p>He smirks against your skin. "I'll graciously give you all the love and care you need. A whore like you requires special treatment to reform yourself."</p><p> </p><p>You flex your fingers at your side, unsure of whether or not you should touch him back. "Y-you think I'm a whore?"</p><p> </p><p>"You touch yourself while fantasizing about a holy man. About <em> me. </em>" He rubs his thumb against your thigh. "That's pretty whoreish, don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p>His hand moves under your short dress and between your thighs. They're even softer and more tempting than he had imagined them to be. You bite back a moan when he gives your thigh a hard squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I think a whore like you needs to be loved in spite of your sins... To be loved until these awful desires are expelled so that you can be pure."</p><p> </p><p>His fingers slide across the wet fabric of your underwear and you whimper.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll purify you."</p><p> </p><p>Much to your chagrin, he takes his hand away and puts it on your shoulder to turn you to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kneel."</p><p> </p><p>You obey. There's no cushioned kneeler below you, just the hard stone floor. Despite the discomfort, it feels natural to kneel in front of him. You wait for him to instruct you to pray for forgiveness, to leave you wanting more after he had gotten you so riled up. Instead, he puts his hand on your head and smooths your hair back. You never imagined he could look as smug as he does now.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, are you used to being on your knees because you're a slut, or because you're such a devoted worshiper?" He tilts his head to the side playfully. You start to reply, but he cuts you off. "Actually, don’t answer that. I'll give you something to worship regardless."</p><p> </p><p>Adachi undoes the fastening on his pants, letting them drop to his knees before pulling down his underwear too. Precum leaks from the tip of his cock. His grin widens when you lick your lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on. Show me what you think about doing in church, whore."</p><p> </p><p>You're shocked and unsure of what to do. Is this some sort of test of your faith? And what if someone sees you? You half expect him to put his cock back in his pants once you lean in to lick it, but he does no such thing. To your surprise, he gives a satisfied hum when you lick it from base to tip. You lap up the bead of precum and swirl your tongue over the head, looking up at him through your eyelashes. His fingers tangle in your hair, holding you in place like that so he can savor the sight of you.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a good girl."</p><p> </p><p>His grip loosens and he looks down expectantly. You continue licking his cock, intoxicated by the heady scent of incense in the air and the taste of his skin on your tongue. Your eyes fall to admire his cock and he furrows his brows.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah-ah. Eyes up to God, slut. Or up to me. Although, is there really a difference between the two in your eyes?"</p><p> </p><p>The sacrilegious nature of his words only turns you on more. You keep your eyes on him as you take his cock in your mouth, slowly sinking down onto it. He groans above you, his own eyes fluttering shut for a moment. He finally has you right where he wants you and it's even better than he had imagined. Your mouth is so warm and wet– so much better than his hand or that fleshlight he bought so he could fuck something while he fantasized about you. You struggle to take his whole length in your mouth; it's not ridiculously big but it's bigger than you'd expected. Fortunately, he gets off on watching you put in that much effort for him. </p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter? I thought a whore like you would be more accustomed to this.*</p><p> </p><p>You pull back until just the tip is in your mouth, lapping at it with your tongue before you go back down again. You build up a steady but slow rhythm and, as much as he enjoys it, it's hardly enough for him with all of his pent up sexual frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, you can do better than that, right? Don't forget what's on the line here, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>He holds your head in place by your hair and thrusts all the way into your mouth, making you gag and your eyes water. The way your throat constricts around him drives him wild. You moan around his cock and try to maintain eye contact; the tears in your eyes make his dick twitch in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right, take all of my cock like the devout slut you are and maybe I'll grant you forgiveness."</p><p> </p><p>You moan some kind of affirmative noise around the intrusion in your mouth. He thrusts hard at first, encouraged by your noises and the desperate look on your face. You snake a hand down between your legs to try to alleviate the throbbing need that Adachi had so graciously neglected. It takes him a moment to realize what you're doing, focused as he is on your pretty face, but when he does, his thrusts stop abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't I tell you not to touch yourself? What makes now any different? You're not going to ingratiate yourself to me by disobeying me. Need I remind you that your salvation is in my hands?" He tries to keep up the cold and demeaning act, but his voice is slightly breathless. Seeing you get so turned on just from taking his cock in your mouth makes him more excited than he would ever admit to you.</p><p> </p><p>You whimper as you take your fingers away. Satisfied, he gingerly runs a hand through your hair and mumbles praise under his breath. He stares down at you with unbridled lust clouding his dark, half-lidded eyes. His thrusts get sloppier and more desperate as he frantically chases his orgasm. You shoot him a pleading look, your eyes begging him to stop abusing your mouth and cum already. His twitching cock is the only warning you get before he fills your mouth with his cum, the sheer volume of it causing some of it to spill past your lips and onto your chin. Even so, you swallow all the rest, prompting a look of admiration from Adachi.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly pulls out after he's finally emptied his balls inside you, though he briefly pushes his cock back into your mouth after scooping up the cum on your face to make sure he gets every last bit of his cum inside of you. He shudders when you lick the remaining cum off of his oversensitive cock. The grip in your hair tightens and his other hand holds your chin up to face him, squeezing your cheeks to prompt you to open your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Be good and show me you swallowed it all, darling."</p><p> </p><p>You open your mouth and stick out your tongue to prove that you've been good for him, just like you promised. He smirks in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, perfect. Now get up."</p><p> </p><p>He pulls his pants back up while he waits for the command to register, amused at how dick-drunk you look after just a little facefucking. Your legs have gone numb after sitting on them, so you're a bit shaky when you rise. That isn't much of a problem though, as Adachi promptly shoves you up against the cold stained glass, supporting your weight with his knee between your legs and your wrists pinned on either side of you. Your mind still hazy with lust, you thoughtlessly grind against his leg. He flashes his teeth in a wicked grin, looking nothing like the priest you thought you knew.</p><p> </p><p>"You want more, don't you? After all I did for you, your greedy little cunt still wants more, doesn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>You cringe at the insult, but he knows that you like it. His hand goes between your legs once again. He snickers when he feels how wet and sticky your thighs are. You moan far too loudly when his fingers brush your clit. Adachi's hold on your wrist tightens and he shushes you, smirking all the while. He pushes two fingers into you without warning and you bite your lip so hard it bleeds. Your pained expression and the blood trickling down your lip is almost enough to convince him to fuck you right here. He pumps his fingers into you instead. His thumb presses against your clit and makes your head loll back in pleasure. He exhales a blissful sigh at the sight of you unwinding under his touch. You whine when he suddenly takes his hand away. He scissors his fingers in front of your face, shaming you with the evidence of your own arousal.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you. Such a filthy mess. Go home and clean up, okay? And I better not catch you trying to seduce me anymore. I won't forgive you so easily next time."</p><p> </p><p>He licks his fingers clean of your slick and you watch, entranced, as he does so. He would've had you lick it up, but he thinks it would be best to let you savor the taste of his cum-- and, to be entirely truthful, he couldn't resist the opportunity to taste you himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, Father. Of course. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Adachi stands upright, withdrawing his body from yours and allowing you to move again. He smiles kindly, the same smile he gives you when you part ways on a normal Sunday. A light dusting of pink on his cheeks and the wet spot you left on his pants are the only indicators of your escapades. He wishes you a good night and walks off with a small wave of his hand, and you follow suit, both of you acting as if none of this had ever happened. You step outside into the cool night air still tasting his cum in your mouth and feeling the ghost of his fingers encircling your wrists.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the wait! not my best work, my job tends to drain my creative energy unfortunately, but I wanted to get this out of my drafts since it was so close to being finished. adachi is gonna fuck reader in the next chapter, so stay tuned for whenever that happens! thanks for sticking with me! I'm not so good at writing multi chapter stuff but I'm trying for this one haha</p><p>p.s. have not had a chance to read anything anyone has written for this tag as of late bc I haven't had a chance to sit down and read but I am excited to read the new stuff from others as well whenever I have some free time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm the patron saint of writing embarrassingly mean dirty talk so um. sorry about that but yeah adachi is pretty rude as usual. hope you enjoy last chapter of priestfucking!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(edited this during my downtime at work, may find errors to fix later lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You try to go about the rest of your week normally, but every so often you remember the feeling of Adachi's fingers in your hair while he rammed his cock into your mouth and you get helplessly flustered. Did he really think that would be enough to satisfy you, or was he expecting you to come crawling back for more? Every interaction with him feels like solving a puzzle, and you can never discern his true intentions. The scene replays over and over in your mind, only making you want him more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You return to church a week from your tryst with the priest, following the same pattern as last time. Stand. Sit. Kneel. Each time you get on your knees, the memory of his lust-filled gaze returns and you squirm. You'd think Adachi wouldn't notice you in a crowd of so many people, but he does. He can barely suppress the smirk when he sees you. That confirms his suspicions: you want more. He finds you waiting for him near the altar after mass, somehow looking more nervous than last time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how are you, little lamb? Feeling better?” He tilts his head and smiles, inviting as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I just, um, well...” You look up at him pleadingly, unwilling to confess what you’re sure he already knows. He only raises an eyebrow in a gesture of mock-innocence. You sigh and keep your eyes on the tiled floor. “I’m still struggling with those desires.” His gentle smile turns into a threatening grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back for more? I knew you couldn’t stay away.” He admonishes you with a click of his tongue. "It's as though the devil himself sent you here to tempt me. I'm a stronger man than that. Still …" He steps closer and brushes your hair behind your ear. "I'll have to do <em> something </em> to help a poor little whore like you." He looks at you wordlessly, considering his next move. Dread and excitement make your heart pound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes twinkle with excitement and he walks behind the altar, beckoning for you to follow with those pretty fingers of his. You lick your lips and follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sometimes God’s love requires a firm hand. Bend over."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You comply, with a healthy dose of shame making your cheeks red. His fingers tangle in your hair and he presses your face into the altar. His other hand flips up your dress, revealing some lacy thing that barely covers your ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wear <em> these </em> to church? What happens if it's windy outside or something?" He snickers. "You'd probably like that. You're even worse than I thought."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hooks a finger in the waistband and pulls them down, letting them fall to the ground. He uses both hands to squeeze your ass cheeks, humming his approval. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're an irresistible little thing, you know that? You can't blame me for succumbing to your charms, especially since you admitted to trying to seduce me. I think God could forgive me for this, but you? You're going to have to work hard for your forgiveness.” His hand hovers over your ass. You close your eyes and wait for what you know is coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready to pay for being such a slut?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer, he delivers a hard slap to your ass. You moan into your hand, which evokes a laugh from Adachi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to be quiet, baby. The acoustics in here are great, I bet you’ll sound so lovely moaning unrestrained for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hesitantly remove your hand from your mouth and he slaps you again, harder this time. You moan inappropriately loud, and you pray that no one is around to hear. Not that prayers would do you any good in your current situation. Adachi slaps you again. The pained noises you make are far more beautiful than any worshipper’s melody.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He roughly gropes at your ass, occasionally giving it a few light slaps to watch you squirm. His fingers slip between your folds and he laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, you’re so wet down here. You really are a slut for punishment.” His eyes twinkle with cold amusement. “It’s my job to take care of the faithful, and it appears your needy little cunt is asking for my attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But isn’t that–” He interrupts you with another harsh laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You come to me this late at night with the intent to tempt me, and you're trying to act <em> modest? </em>Come on. After being such a tease, the least you can do is take my cock like a good girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes his cock out of his pants and rubs it against you, getting slick with your arousal. He grinds against your clit a few times to tease you and relishes the little whimpers that escape your lips. Just when the teasing is starting to be too much, you feel him slowly enter you. You let out a choked sound as he stretches you with his too-thick cock. He sighs contentedly, his fingernails finding purchase on your hips as he pushes himself fully inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mouth felt good, but your pussy is even better.” He punctuates his sentence with a thrust, eliciting a moan from you. “So fucking<em> tight.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts fucking you hard and fast, enamoured with the way your ass bounces against him. You’re not used to his size yet, and it hurts. But the searing pain slowly changes to red hot pleasure, causing you to cry out each time his cock mercilessly enters you. He’s practically panting from the exertion of fucking you so hard. Still, he manages to tease you between labored breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You belong to God, right? And since I represent God, you belong to <em> me. </em> I want to hear you say it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vicious pounding he’s giving you prevents you from properly answering. You mumble something inaudible between moans, but your reply is muffled by the cloth covering the altar. He lets out an amused laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that? You’ll need to speak clearly, sweetheart. That’s no way to talk to a holy man.” He grabs a handful of your hair and yanks your head back. He licks his lips, watching your back arch and your fingers grasp uselessly at the surface below you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hesitate for a moment to compose yourself enough to speak. As much as you can, anyway. “I belong to you, y-you can use me– <em> ah-- </em> however you want, just please... please keep fucking me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adachi's half-lidded eyes widen for a second; he assumed you would put up a fight and he would have to coax that out of you, but here you are, behaving so perfectly for him. Without warning, he pulls out. You whine at the loss of sensation. He flips you over and haphazardly props your legs up on his shoulders before entering you again. The priest pulls your dress up and you wordlessly move to accommodate his efforts to disrobe you. He tosses the dress on the ground with your underwear as he admires your naked body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck… I thought those flimsy dresses left nothing to the imagination, but you look even sexier with nothing on." He looms over you, pushing your legs closer to your chest and shoving himself deeper inside you with a low moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s better. I want to see the pretty faces you make when I fuck you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You meet his wild, hungry eyes and instinctively tighten around him. His unbridled lust would be frightening if you weren’t so turned on. He smirks down at you, and it’s too much. You glance away from him in an attempt to hide your shame. Adachi scowls at that. Hadn't you learned from last time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a word, he slaps your face. He grins maniacally – your sharp intake of breath sounds so heavenly to him. "Be good and turn the other cheek, now." You do, and he slaps you even harder. It feels even more mortifying than the spanking you received earlier. Even so, you moan helplessly each time he slams into you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, still moaning like that even after I slapped you? Don’t you have any shame? What am I saying, of course a hopeless sinner like you would get off on something so filthy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hooks this thumb in your mouth, forcing it open. The pad of his thumb presses down on your tongue, a perversion of the way his fingers always linger in your mouth when he gives you communion. He spits in your mouth and you swallow obediently. The humiliation is getting to be too much, and you can’t stop yourself from crying. He watches your tears fall eagerly. You're a masterpiece. They could paint a picture of you and call it "Madonna in Ecstasy." Ignoring the fact that you're getting fucked right now, your tears the product of depraved pleasure rather than divine suffering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, don't cry, darling. I’m only doing this to help you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He makes some faux-comforting shushing noises and slows the pace of his thrusts, pulling out almost to the tip and making you feel every inch of him each time he pushes back inside you. It’s a reprieve to catch his breath more than to comfort you. He watches the erratic rise and fall of your chest and delights in your ragged breathing. He smirks and wraps his fingers around your throat, squeezing hard enough to stifle your moans. If you couldn’t control your own breathing, he would happily do it for you. When he speaks, it’s quiet– almost gentle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've never met someone so whoreish they want to get railed by a priest. We could've avoided all this if girls like you would learn your place. Settle down and get married. Find a nice husband who will pay the bills and breed you all you want since you're so damn needy. Maybe if you had housework to do or kids to take care of, you wouldn't waste your time fantasizing about fucking a <em> priest </em> of all people.” He squeezes your throat a bit harder, his voice simultaneously sweet as honey and dripping with condescension. You should be angry or at least indignant, hearing him speak to you like that, but all you can do is involuntarily clench around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But no, dumb harlot that you are, you had to involve me in your licentious lifestyle, and now I have to be the one who teaches you a lesson. Pity."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adachi releases his grip on your throat, allowing you to finally draw a breath of air. His hands slide down to fondle your tits. He stares at your chest thoughtfully while he rolls your nipples between his fingers. All tenderness in his voice disappears, and he sounds like the monster he’s shown himself to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y'know, maybe I <em> could </em> keep you around to do the housework and look pretty for me. I couldn't breed you, of course– I’m a priest, for fucks sake-- but I could give you as much of my cum as you wanted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You swallow. “Maybe you could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adachi's eyes dart back up to yours and he grins. “Are you serious? I was only kidding! Shit, you’re so far gone, I don’t know if anyone could save you.” He laughs, the sound echoing in the empty room and intensifying his judging eyes. “Oh well, I might as well take advantage of it. Of <em> you.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He resumes his frantic pace from earlier. You start to feel the soreness setting in from all the abuse, but you’re fully aware by now that Adachi has no qualms with inflicting pain to teach you a lesson. Your pathetic moaning only spurs him on further.  He leans closer to you, his chest nearly touching yours. He licks up the tears staining your stinging cheeks before settling with his lips next to your ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your pussy feels too good to pull out, so take all my cum like a good little slut, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You're breathless, hardly able to respond. "Y-yes, please...!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body stiffens and he groans in your ear when he finishes inside you moments later. You can feel his heart pounding against your chest as his cock twitches with each spurt of cum. You squirm uselessly beneath him, but he keeps you pressed into the altar with his weight. Your walls spasm around him, your body instinctively attempting to coax out every last drop of his cum. He buries his face in the crook of your shoulder until he recovers enough from his orgasm to pull out. He can’t have you seeing him look too flustered– that would be unfitting for a man of his position. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adachi smirks as he admires the mess he’s made of you. You’re still whimpering softly in the aftermath of his thorough fucking. His cum dribbles out of your pussy and onto the bunched up cloth beneath you. Your entire body trembles beneath him. You look so pitiful, so <em> perfect, </em> like a sacrificial lamb given up to sate his uncontrollable lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he’s done revelling in your disheveled appearance, he sets to erasing the evidence of your sins. “Shh, it’s okay.” He pulls you to your feet and lets you lean on the altar for a moment while you steady your shaky legs. You give him a sweet smile that goes straight to his cock. Even now, you somehow manage to look so pure and innocent.  He glances behind you to assess the damage. That cloth is definitely not fit to be used for tomorrow’s service, as much as he would like to have it there as a reminder of all the dirty things he did to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get someone to clean that. Let’s get your clothes back on, okay? We can’t stay here too much longer. Don’t want to get in trouble or anything.” He makes it sound like you two were about to get caught stealing gum rather than caught in an offense that would end his entire career. You put on your clothes as quickly as you can in your disoriented state. He places his hand on the small of your back and guides the two of you out and away from the accusing eyes of saints trapped in stained glass. He stops walking once the two of you are safely outside, and you stop too. The crisp air cools off the heat in your cheeks but does nothing for your fog-addled mind, so you just you look up at him, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did so well, little lamb.” Adachi plants a chaste kiss on your forehead that feels more out of character than any of the slapping or degrading words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks… Um, do you think, maybe…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirks, cocking an eyebrow. “I fucked you so hard you cried, but you look like you want more. You do, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured. There’s always next Sunday. But if you want to come back before then for some, ah, extra guidance, I’d be more than happy to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Father.” You say it in as sultry of a voice as you can manage and give him a little wave before turning on your heel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watches you walk off, his eyes trained on your swaying hips. Your gait is still a bit unsteady. Perhaps he had been a bit too rough with you. He scoffs to himself. No, he was just as rough as he needed to be. A hopeless whore like you deserves it, he reassures himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite all the excuses he makes, he feels a twinge of guilt that he can’t shake.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>If there is a god, Adachi hopes he’s merciful. If not, oh well. At least he’d get to have a good time dragging you down to hell with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>